Nathan Huxley
Nathaniel (Nathan) Oliver Benjamin Huxley is a Hutorian politician from the Christian Democratic Alternative, a Christian Democratic party in Hutori. Early life Nathan Huxley was born on August 27, 2345 as the youngest child in a working class family of 8 children (3 sons, 5 daughters). His parents were Terran Catholic immigrants from the rural north of Lagard. His parents settled in an industrial neighbourhood of Ihmetellä, which was populated by atheist labourers. As result he was often the victim of vicious pranks and bullies at school. At age twelve, when the family finances improved the Huxley family moved to a middle-class neighbourhood and he attended St Peter's High School in South Ihmetellä. At age nineteen Nathan Huxley enrolled at the Catholic University of Falristan to study law. After four years he graduates and embarked on a career at the Prosecutor's Office of Ihmetellä. In 2368 he became known to the public when he managed to get Peter Primm, guilty of twenty-two bank robberies (with several deaths) throughout the country, convicted to a 250-year prison term. This attracted the attention of David Hainsborough, leader of the nascent Christian Democratic Alternative. Political career Huxley was elected to His Most Royal and Serene Majesty's Parliament in the November 2368 elections and was promptly appointed vice-chairman of the CDA parliamentary fraction. The CDA became the largest party and formed a government. Huxley succeeded Hainsborough as Parliamentary leader, because Hainsborough became Prime Minister. The CDA lost the 2376 elections and Hainsborough stepped down as CDA leader and was succeeded by Huxley as party leader. He easily won the leadership contest later that year. He then successfully steered the CDA through the cabinet negotiations. The CDA remained in the government and Huxley was appointed by Prime Minister Philip Barnwood to the Justice Ministry. His term as Justice Minister was generally successful, but had its setbacks too. The violent crime rate dropped with 4 percent, but the amount of car thefts went up. In August 2383 the cabinet fell after it lost a confidence vote in Parliament. Huxley was forced to resign and leads the CDA in vocal opposition to the McAllister government. Cabinets National War Cabinet In the March 2393 elections the CDA became the largest party. After 13 months of negotiations a government of national unity was formed to deal with the ongoing War of Independence against the Union of Macon. Second government Huxley led a second government from 2397 till March 2401. After the defeat of the CDA in the March 2401 elections, Huxley decided to step down as CDA leader. Death After his resignation Huxley wrote a book on professional sailing, How to set sail. He died peacefully in his sleep on April 15, 2431 at his home in Ihmetellä. Party functions *Chairman of the Christian Democratic Alternative – 22 November 2377 - *Parliamentary leader of the Christian Democratic Alternative – 20 March 2369 - 6 January 2377 Trivia Nathan Huxley is an ardent mariner in his spare time and has won a youth trophy in sailing. He also likes to play amateur hockey and to spend time with his children. Category:Hutorian people